Don't Be Scared!
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: LinkxAnjuxCremia Threesome LEMON One-Shot. First part written by Nintendogal55. Check her stuff out.


A very nervous Link lay upon the bed as the gentle hands of Anju carefully removed his tunic. All the while, Cremia had taken off her skirts, before unbuttoning her blouse. She giggled, making sure to present a full view of her body as she undressed.

Anju, having already removed her dress, was left within her under dress and pantaloons. Getting an idea, the farm woman motioned for Link to lay down and get comfortable against the pillows.

"Here, Anju," Cremia said tenderly to her longtime friend. "I'll help you."

The dark red-haired woman smiled, "Thank you, Cremia."

Nodding, Cremia went work on removing Anju's under dress. Link watched, curious, feeling his own little problem becoming a lot more prominent by this point. He couldn't help but find it amazingly erotic to see the two lovely women helping each other out, getting close and tender.

Once the supple, modest breasts of the inkeeper were exposed, Cremia leaned her head down and kissed them both before drawing one bosom into her mouth. She suckled, nibbled, while her hand squeezed and kneaded the loner breast. Anju moaned, pulling down her pantaloons while doing so.

Pulling up from her chest, Cremia drew Anju into a passionate kiss. Both women wrapped each other in a tight embrace as they proceeded to make out, lying back onto the bed. They moaned, their hands roaming each other's bodies, tongues battled vigorously. Eventually, Cremia's hand wandered down between Anju's legs and proceeded to play with her womanhood.

Eventually, they parted, and Cremia turned to Link with a warm smile.

"Here, Link, come and watch me. I'll show how to pleasure a woman this way. It's quite simple, you can use a number of things, but more commonly used can be your hand or your mouth. To begin, we'll start with using our hand. We use our fingers for most of the work, depending what we're trying to do."

Link nodded, coming closer to observe Cremia's lesson as well as pleasuring the panting Anju below her.

"Now, to begin, do you see this?" Cremia pried apart Anju's vaginal lips to expose her labya, along with a little hooded bump. "This, right here, is important. It's the most pleasuring area to be touched, and is exactly for that purpose. Watch what what happens as I play with it."

She did so, using her fingers to play around with the little nub. Below, Anju moaned and writhed along the bed, spreading her legs further apart. Link watched with fascination as Cremia demonstrated and pleasured the innkeeper, using her fingers to do so.

"Next, over here is the entrance. This is where your little friend goes in. But for now, we'll use our fingers. It's quite tight, and it helps to stretch the muscles a bit. We just enter a finger to start, see?"

Link nodded, watching as Cremia inserted a finger inside of Anju. She wiggled it around inside, then gently pulled it out a few inches, before going back in. Out, back in. Out, back in.

"This is what you'll be doing with your little friend... Just as I'm doing with my finger. Now, we can insert a second finger if we wanted, like so," Cremia inserted another finger. "It's more of a stretch, but it works. Now...I'm going to use my mouth. Anju my dear, I'm going to eat you out."

She lowered down Anju's body, placing her hands on her hips, and then lowering her mouth onto her waiting, damp womanhood. Link gaped, watching as Cremia proceeded to pleasure Anju with her mouth. Now the innkeeper was moaning louder, her hips bucking upward with Cremia attempting to hold them down.

"_Cremia_..."

Cremia inserted her tongue into Anju's entrance, nibbling and suckling the inner walls with eagerness. Link watched, feeling his hard on growing more and more, so much that he might have burst if not for the fact that he was trying to keep himself in control.

After a few moments, Cremia pulled away. She crawled over Anju and kissed her deeply once more, presenting their little friend with a hot show. After, she twisted around and then, much to Link's surprise, sat on her face. Cremia sat, her vaginal lips poised over Anju's waiting mouth, and facing Link.

"Go on, Link...you penetrate her."

The young boy nodded, going over to nestle between Anju's legs. Carefully, from what he'd learned before, he inserted his length inside of her entrance.

**Woo! Time for the Love Ship to take over! **

A moist tightness enclosed around his throbbing penis. Link breathed heavily as the pleasure built up in his balls. He'd never experienced anything that came close to this sensation. It took all his self-control from blowing his load deep within Anju. Anju, seeing the burden Link was facing, slowly wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved her legs along his back, softly squeezing him to her.

"It's OK Link. I don't want you to be in pain. Just let it all go." She squeezed her pussy around his penis. That, along with pushing him inward with her legs was all she needed to do in order to have Link fuck her. He was moving without doing anything as Anju's body did all the work. Link placed his hands on Anju's hips as he dug into her hot flesh. Anju was also busy eating out Cremia as her pussy was mere inched from her face. Both Link and Cremia moans in pleasure as Anju fucked them both. Anju reached up and squeezed Cremia's firm ass as she dug her tongue deeper into her warm pussy. Cremia's body felt like it was on fire as the tight burning sensation from her cunt spread all over her body. She was on the verge of climax when she her Link softly moan. It sounded like he was in more pain than pleasure.

"Link, sweetie are you OK?" she called out to him.

"It's too much. I feel like I'm going to explode!" he called out. Cremia quickly climbed off her Anju and crawled behind him. She wrapped him in his arms, nestling him deep within her firm breasts.

"It's OK baby. Don't be afraid. Just let it all go." She rocked him in her arms as Anju reached up in a sitting position. She straddled him whIth her legs while Cremia still held onto him. Link was nice smothered between the warm of the two women as they gently rocked him into an easy climax.

"Don't be afraid Link. Just relax and let it all flow out," whispered Anju in his ear. Link eased his muscles and in an instant his balls tightened up, ready to release his cum. Link held on tight to Anju as his body lingered on the edge of climax. Then, his penis shot rope after rope of thick cum deep into Anju's cunt. He nearly shouted as the pleasure was too much to bare. Both women held onto him as he continued to release his load. Then, it was all over. For now. Cremia pulled him out of Anju and let him lay on top of her. She rocked him to sleep as he used her breasts as pillows.


End file.
